School Fare: CUCMS Weekdays
The CUCMS Weekdays is an on-going, weekly-daily one page comic strips that is posted on three of CUCMS's notice boards during weekdays. Although it is posted on said days, when Allan Zhayn does not or cannot attend the college during that day, it might not be posted. Still, he would ask some of his friends to post it on his behalf. The comic strips is only posted when no one's looking, but Zhayn could care less about the CCTV camera watching since he can easily disguise his face. This comic strip is drawn personally by Allan Zhayn is his honor to the Cyberjaya University College of Medical Sciences(CUCMS), the college situated in Cyberjaya, Selangor, Malaysia; the first college and medical school Zhayn attended to. So far, it has not started yet since the made of this page. It was planned to start on the third week of January 2015. Description and About The comic strip is posted daily during the weekdays. Each day, only three for that day will be posted. There are five themes for each day of the week: Monday: The Nurses and Nutritionists Tuesday: The Physiologists and Orthoptists Wednesday: The Psychologist and Paediatricians Thursday: The Surgeons and Medical Assistants Friday: The Lecturers and New Students For example, for a Monday comic strip, Zhayn would post about "The Nurses and Nutritionists". For the next day, it would be "The Physiologists and Orthoptists", and for the next Monday, it would be the continuation for "The Nurses and Nutritionists". At times, when Zhayn is on his semester break, he wouldn't post any, he quoted: "I wanna be lazy, save it for when I'm back at college". Although, if his break doesn't require him to go back home, he would still comes to college and post it himself. As on 11th January of 2015, the theme is shuffled, as other characters from others days may also appear on that episode, just "to mix things up", said Zhayn. Allan Zhayn draws the comic with different style, one as 'Allan Zhayn', his usual style, the other is as 'Remi Otto Zurich', 'Harry Axvier Samedi', and 'Zeffray Zeno'. Each of the name represents each of his siblings, including himself, of the first syllable sound(AZ,ROZ,HAS and ZA). Characters The CUCMS Weekdays features a 'based-on' characters that Zahasuki met in college. Although most are not literal, he would make their personally, name or appearance based on that said person. He also features the characters's biodata along with the comic strip. There are up to seven characters per theme, and not all of them would be featured in the page. Monday: The Nurses and Nutritionists Aivera Walthrigh(Wall-tree) A foreign student hailing from Australia. She is a third year Nurse. She is bubbly and funny, but has a weak voice due to frequent sore throats. She has a boyfriend in the college who took Occupational Safety and Health. She is based on 'Vera'. She is probably the prettiest senior of Zhayn, he said. Lud bin Razak A local Malay student. He is a second year Nutritionist. He is often seen smiling, sometimes grinning for no reasonable reason. He friendly and likes to handshake people. He is based on 'Luqman'. He is one of the few friendliest great friend that Zhayn knew in the college. Nor Hayssie Rahman A foreign student hailing from New Guinea. She is a first year Nutritionist. She is a bubbly, yet a hopeless ditz and gullible. Despite her weakness, she is a kind and honest person. She never tell and lie nor speak ill words. She is based on 'Nurul Hidayatul Hazirah'. She was one of Zhayn's teammates during orientation, and is one of his great friends. Tuesday: The Physiologists and Orthoptists Carla Reel Jensen A foreign student hailing from United States. She is a first year Physiologist. She is a rather quirky person, with her habit of whistling, to making various 'sound effects' with her mouth. Some people thought that she is still as childish, while some rgard her being 'autism'. She is a mock of 'Carly Rae Jepsen'. Her song 'Call Me Maybe" is one of Zhayn's favourite. Lily Moreau A foreign student hailing from France. She is a first year Orthoptist. She is a bit of a tomboy, likes to talk like a guy despite her feminine appearance and voice. She is very pompous when provoked, but sweet like a peach to mundane disposition. She is based on 'Laili'. She is one of Zhayn's good friends, despite not usually talking with each other, they are very casual when mingling. Zhayn only removed one letter in her name, similar case is seen in Tiara, as they are included together. "A very interesting girl with sunny disposition. She is nice and all, sometimes rough, but not bold. She seems to not want to hear to anything disruptive, as she's still innocent and can't handle the hard truth I guess. Well, some people are not meant to know everything even if they can tolerate it." Tara Roza A foreign student hailing from Spain. She is a first year Orthoptist. She is a rather... mature person, with the habit of questioning the obvious. One may say that she is naive or straight as an arrow, but she has a great sense of honesty. She is based on 'Tiara'. She is one of Zhayn's good friends, despite not usually talking with each other, they are casual when mingling. Zhayn only removed one letter in her name, similar case is seen with Laili, as they are included together. "This girl doesn't starts the conversation, but mingle along to spice it up. She talks quite fast, but she doesn't clutter or use ridiculous accents I guess. Seems naive at first, but intellectual for puns and burning facts." Wednesday: The Psychologist and Paediatricians Wahid bin Mad Annas A local Malay student. He is a third year Psychologist. He is a very reliable guy that is always there for anyone. He is also charismatic, and quite popular with his easy-going attitude. He is based on 'Mujjahid'. He is Zhayn's most favourite senior in the entire college. "Awesome senior, I gotta say. I don't know him like a friend much, but he is real friendly to everyone. I wanna say handsome, but he probably would kill me for that, haha. He's probably to friendlies person I know in the entire college." Wan Roy bin Abdullah A local Malay student. He is a second year Psychologist. He is a rather laicadaisical, carefree yet independent person. His speech is quite fast, some say he always clutter, but its actually due to his accent. He is based on 'Azrul'. He is one of Zhayn good friends. Zhayn didn't like talking to him much because his speech and accent was "hard to catch on and quirkily funny". "He's that kind of person that talks with a low voice, which also makes him hard to hear. He has the tendency to ask for things childishly, but I guess his voice ruins the element in it. Seriously, his speech to ridiculously funny to listen. In my opinion that is." Thursday: The Surgeons and Medical Assistants Sarah Oswin A foreign student hailing from United Kingdom. She is a second year Medical Assistant. She is a quite girl with a sweet face. She is a keen reader, often seen reading books and memorising notes while walking and inside an elevator. She is based on 'Farah'. Zhayn was a bit interested with her, but couldn't accept the fact that because she was "too preserved and quite introverted". "She's quiet, yes but sweet to boot I guess. I think I'm off her league, hahaha". Everlyne Pan Yi A foreign student hailing from Hong Kong. She is a second year Surgeon. She is a serious person, despite her always showing her blank expressions. She is a smart and studious person, despite her ditzy disposition. She is based on 'Carlene'. She is one of Zhayn's good friends and classmates. Although, Zhayn didn't really enjoy talking to her about casual things very much. "I like her, but talking with her about casual things is rather... unprogressive. I'd best not, discussing work with her seems to hit it off better." Adward Ryles A foreign student hailing from The United States. He is a sarcastic, but also serious person. Some person regards of him being nice and friendly, but most misintrepreted him as 'sneaky and humourous'. He is based on 'Ajwad'. Zhayn didn't actually know or liked him well, but put him in the idea because he was 'photogenic'. Zhayn add: "I'm such a fickle person... haha". "I seriously don't know anything about him much. I honestly just included him because because he's photogenic(?). Well, he's going to kill me for saying that I guess, but it's a compliment, seriously. Although... I seriously don't know anything about him and don't plan to gte to know him. Psst... (I'm a bit scared of him)." Miles Rulles A foreign student hailing from Canada. He is a third year Medical Assistant. He is a rather blunt person, with a slight lisp, and a sometimes stutters whent talking. He is infamous for his comical yawning or any other involuntary sounds. He is based on 'Amirul'. He is actually one of Zhayn's senior, to him, his mother accent was quite charming, but ridiculously annoying when he starts blabbering or arguing. "He's a good person, but to match with my personality, I guess he'll be the one getting the rough. I hate to rush everybody, but he has that tactic of a snake, the 'wait and snatch'. He reserves opportunity and possibility I guess. Honestly, I'm not exactly sure if he's that kind of person, but he's showing some of it." Friday: The Lecturers and New Students Radina Hassan A lecturer in CUCMS that teaches physiology and anatomy specifically. She is a caring and big hearted person, with a touch of bubbliness. She is rather childish despite in her early 40s. She is based on 'Dina Adam'. She is one of Zhayn's favourite lecturer. "Quirkiest teacher ever amongs the quirkiest I know! Well, actually she's the oldest of the female quirkiest candidates. She's really fun, yep, I can say that again, but always busy..." Fauzi Malik A lecturer in CUCMS that teaches plethora of subjects such as bioscience, phahrmacology, paediatrics, microbiology and even occupational safety and health. He is technically younger that Zhayn's parents, but looks as old. He is the kind of lecturer that deals with students professionally but with the family-like personality. He is based on 'Ahmad Fauzi'. She is one of Zhayn's favourite lecturer. "He's quite like the uncle to me, maybe even father-like figure. Amongst my (recurring) lecturers, he is the oldest, and is one of the most discliplined. He has quite a good memory, and I'm saying that because I'm back-talking someone...haha." History Originally there were supposed to be five respective themes for each days during weekdays. Zhayn was supposed to post one comic strip page on each three notice boards he planned. The three notice boards were in front of the students' elevator on the third floor, the one in the CST section and one at the end of the examination halls. Category:Small Projects Category:Fun Projects